In the arms of someone else
by Sopmay
Summary: Kili and Madi grew up together, Fili was always by their side. Things changed for the friends as they grew up and Fili had to hide how he truly felt for her, but when Kili hurts her who'll be there to pick up the pieces? Fili/OC


Kili and Madi had been friends since they were little dwarflings, they never went anywhere without the other. They tagged along after Fili most of the time, she couldn't get between that brotherly bond though and she didn't want to. She adored Kili, he was her best friend in the whole world yet all that changed as they became teenagers (In dwarf years).

One night when the three were out drinking with friends, Fili in his tipsy state dared the two to kiss. They both laughed thinking nothing of it and Kili pecked her cheek , Fili shook his head. "Nope, I meant a real kiss, on the lips."

The looks on their faces made Fili bark out a hearty laugh and they tentatively kissed one another, that's when they realised they really were more than just the friends they claimed to be. It was not long after that they became a couple, they both had courting braids in their hair, holding hands in public but in private they kissed and showed their love. Everything seemed great to anyone who saw them, saying how happy they looked but it wasn't that easy.

You see just because she was happy and loved being with Kili, didn't mean she was ready for everything. She wasn't ready to take the physical side of their relationship to that level, yet Kili definitely was. He agreed to not pushing, those his hormones told him otherwise and he promised her he would wait until she was ready.

**3 months later...**

Madi had been away visiting some of her family, she'd come home early not telling Kili in her letter. She'd wanted to surprise him, so she went to the Inn they usually frequented and saw Fili with friends. She walked over to him grinning, he got up and hugged her.

"So where's Kili?" She looked towards the counter and then around, she couldn't see him. When she met Fili's eyes he was keeping something from her. "Come on , tell me."

He didn't say a word just pointed to the hallway, she looked at him confused for a second then walked down the hallway. "Kili?" She heard muffled voices and rounded the corner. "K-Kili?"

He quickly pulled away from the girl he was kissing, she giggled telling him 'see you later'. "Madi... it's not what you think..." He reached out for her but she pulled away disgusted at him. He hung his head feeling defeated. "Please, let me talk?"

But when he looked up? She was already gone, she walked back through the crowded room. Trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall, Fili stopped her holding her close. "How could he?" She mumbled into his chest, the tears finally falling and Fili took her home. Fili opened the door with the key she handed him, he put her to bed and told her he'd check up on her tomorrow. He kissed her forehead saying goodnight and went home to talk with Kili, wondering what the hell he'd been thinking.

Even though they'd talked most of the night, Kili was still adament he needed to talk with her but Fili told him it would only make things worse. Though the words fell on deaf ears, Kili knocked on her door and when she answered it was clear she hadn't slept the previous night.

"What in Durin's name do you want?" He cringed hearing the bitterness in her tone.

"I need to explain about last night." She tried to close the door not wanting to hear it, he caught it with his foot and came in anyways."Last night was a mistake... you'd been gone for nearly 2 months...I was drunk and my hormones were going crazy."

"Was she the first?" She spat out harshly."Or have you been with other girls since i've been gone?"

"No! Durin's sake no, that was the first and only mistake. She meant nothing, in my mind I was kissing you"

She walked towards her kitchen, clutching the blanket around her and she was shaking like crazy. "Seriously? Like that makes it any less worse, I came back early for you..."

"I dont understand." He looked at her completely baffled for a few minutes, then he gasped."Are you saying..." He couldn't get the words out though.

"Yes, whilst away I realised that I wasn't waiting for the right time. I was waiting for the right person and I'd found him in you ; now I realise I was very wrong."

"Get out!" She turned to him fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

She watched as he walked away, she curled up in a ball on the floor and that's where she stayed until Fili came to check on her. He helped her up slowly and she clung to him, he got her some food trying to make her eat something. And that's how it started with him looking after her, almost everyday he came to make sure she was taking care of herself. He was just as mad at his brother as she was but he would forgive him eventually.

It was innocent at first, though the more time he spent with her, the more he found he cared for her differently. He couldn't do that to her though, she was still getting over heartbreak and he knew he could wait.

Six months soon passed by , the two were at the market and he started to tease her. When she giggled at him tickling her, he got a devious smirk on his face. "Yes my job is done! Told you I could make you smile again."

She blushed brightly, the smile still on her lips as they carried on getting food. But It soon fell from her face, because there was Kili holding hands with another girl, she shoved the basket at Fili and ran. He followed quickly, calling after her. "Madi! Wait up!" She stopped and he wrapped his arm around her, they walked back to her house.

"Oh Fili, I'm sorry, I dont care what he does anymore. It still hurt though, does that make sense?" He nodded at her, helping her put the food away. He picked up the ale and she laughed at him. "Yeah I could use that right now."

Later on, they'd been drinking and laughing most of the night away, he told her 'Should probably get going'. She clung to his arm and just stared into his eyes. "No, please dont...stay with me?"

"Your drunk."He laughed at her, thinking she was joking. Then he saw the seriousness in her gaze and half smiled. "Oh, of course I'll stay."

He carried her to bed and she giggled drunkily. "We're not married ya know, I could of walked..." He shook his head as she fell asleep in his arms, he laid her down and then got in beside her. In her sleep she rolled over, laying on his chest snuggling upto him and he smiled to himself wrapping his arms around her.

He sighed looking at her, a voice in the back of his head telling him something. That he'd been hiding how he felt for her, for far to long.

**Read and Review :) Tell me what you think!**


End file.
